


Sith Lords Don't Sunbathe (Poe Dameron x Reader)

by themostmarvelousimagines



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Making Out, Multi, Poe Dameron Is A Little Shit: Here's Why, Sith Lords In Speedos(?), Tags Are Hard, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themostmarvelousimagines/pseuds/themostmarvelousimagines
Summary: Poe and the reader spend a spring afternoon together, and the reader decides to do something about Poe's relentless teasing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am..... so tired. So very tired. It was super nice out today since it's preeetty much spring where I live and I decided to write whatever tf this is lol. I love it and I'm happy with it. Pretty sure it's gender neutral but I could be wrong bc I am shit. I guess this is my Valentine's Day fic? Idk I'm going to bed lmao happy Valentine's Day!

The sun above you warmed your bare legs, giving the skin there a subtle glow. You flexed your toes and stretched, lifting your arms up above your head and letting them fall backward into the grass. It had started out soft but now you were beginning to feel the underside of your legs sweat, and you bet that if you looked, there would have been thousands of tiny, grass-shaped imprints against your skin. A breeze floated by, carrying the scent of the flowering tree above you on the wind and filling your nose. Taking a deep breath you closed your eyes, letting the air roll over your skin. While it wasn’t exactly warm, it wasn’t cold, either; it felt like the weather couldn’t make up its mind on if it was still winter or late spring. It was the perfect temperature.

When you opened your eyes again, you noticed the vividly blue sky peaking through the leaves in the tree, and smiled. You lifted your head to look out at the field in front of you, then back up at the sky, where countless fluffy clouds floated by. It had to have been some time past noon, though you weren’t sure. You were too occupied enjoying the peace and quiet to care what time it was.

You heard Poe shift beside you, moving closer to you. He laid back down, his eyes fixed on the sky, much like your own.

“Do you think the Sith like this kind of weather?” he asked in a curious voice, “I mean, they need some sunlight, don’t they?”

“I’m pretty sure they turn to dust when they go in the sun, so no,” you chuckled, glancing over at him. He was close; close enough that you could see the detailing in his irises and the pores in his skin. His mouth was turned upward in a half smile, that charming, heart-melting half smile.

“They probably have vitamin D deficiencies,” he went on, “I wonder if they take supplements.”

“Something tells me they don’t need them,” you replied, turning you attention back to the scenery.

“Maybe they take one day off a year and go to the beach, y’know? Like a vacation,” he said, speaking with his hands. “Can you imagine a bunch of creepy pale dudes laying on the beach together? They’d need so much sunscreen.”

“I’d rather not think about that,” you said, making a slightly disgusted noise. “What even brought this up?”

He lifted both arms and gestured to the air, the trees, the sky, and everything in between. “This did.”

“It’s a little worrying that you can sit in a beautiful place like this and all you can think about Sith Lords on the beach, Poe,” you said.

“Hey, I’ve thought about other things too!” he defended, sitting up and looking down at you. “I’m not that messed up.”

“Yeah?” you mused, “Like what? What else have you thought about other than Snoke in a speedo?”

“Well, for starters, the trees reminded me of Yavin so I thought about that,” he explained, “I also thought about how I need to fix a dent in BB-8.”

“Is that all?” you pushed, smiling up at him. You tucked one of your hands under your head like a pillow and waited for him to answer.

He thought for a few seconds, looking off to the side. Slowly, his eyes softened and a smirk grew on his face. “I thought about you, too.”

You quickly averted your eyes, staring up at the branches above while shaking your head and smiling. “Stop.”

“What? I’m being serious,” he chuckled, laying back down beside you. He felt much closer this time around for some reason. You were too nervous to see for yourself if he really was, or if it was just your imagination. “I thought about your smile, and how adorable it is when you talk about something you love. It’s even more adorable when you laugh. God, it’s my favorite sound, I never get tired of it, I really don’t.”

“Are you doing this on purpose?” you asked, shooting him a look.

“Doing what?” he said innocently, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Oh, he knew what you were talking about. He knew damn well. He was always so open about flirting with you, to the point where people back home asked you on a daily basis if you were together. Not only that, it had been going on for months now, and he was relentless about it. If he wasn’t offering to carry things for you, he was winking at you from a distance or complimenting you until you were red down to your neck.

He knew what he was doing to you, that’s why he kept doing it. It was like he enjoyed making you flustered; like if he didn’t make you blush at least once every day, he wouldn’t be able to sleep at night. It wasn’t hard to tell that you felt the same way he did, because you stuttered and stumbled over your words any time he said something like, “You get more adorable every time I see you,” or, “I could listen to you talk for hours, say something else.” You always had to tell him to stop, or to shut up, to which he would apologize and leave you be, though you both knew you didn’t actually want him to stop.

You loved the sweet gestures and genuine remarks; he was encouraging and supportive and charming as hell. There wasn’t a single person dead or alive who wasn’t at least a little in love with him because of it, yourself included. The way he treated you felt real, like he wasn’t just trying to show off or assert his dominance over the others. Most times when he flirted with you, it was in private, just like now. The thing was, he did it in public a lot as well, so people were starting to talk.

“You know what I’m talking about,” you said, glaring at him out of the corner of your eye.

“I really don’t,” he said, still pretending to be oblivious. “What am I doing?”

He was really pushing this time. Your patience having worn thin, you decided to do something about his constant teasing. You were tired of acting like you didn’t like him, you were tired of him making you so fucking flustered all the time, and on purpose, no less. If he wanted to play games, you would too. So, gathering your courage, you moved into a sitting position and shifted to sit directly in front of him, locking your eyes with his and squaring your shoulders.

“What?” he asked, squinting his eyes at you in suspicion.

“Nothing,” you said in a sweet voice, “You’re just going to hate me after this.”

Before he could respond, you leaned forward on your hands and knees to capture his lips in a kiss, no hesitation and no warning. Just as expected, he completely froze, his mind having gone blank. You took the opportunity to move forward and hover over him, your knees holding you up on either side of him and both hands on his shoulders, all without breaking the kiss once.

Having finally come to his senses, he reacted by deepening the kiss and seizing your hips with his hands, pulling you down to sit in his lap. Your arms locked around his neck, letting your fingers lace through his hair, to which he responded by sliding his arms around your waist and up your back. Running your nails from his hairline to the base of his neck made Poe groan in the back of his throat, the sound melding into the kiss.

One arm locked around your waist to keep you close while the other reached up to your shoulder. He kissed from the edge of your mouth all the way over to your ear where he pulled your lobe between his teeth once, then moved down to the side of your neck. Everything he did was making you dizzy, your head swimming as he held you, pressing his lips against your neck.

“I have no idea why you’d think I’d hate you for this,” he mumbled, the vibrations from his voice hitting your skin and making you shudder.

A grin spread across your features and you combed your fingers through his hair again, gently tugging every now and then just to elicit a reaction. He groaned again, the same as before, his kisses becoming much more fervent the harder you pulled.

“You’re sure you still like me?” you asked breathlessly.

“Definitely,” he chuckled. His lips returned to yours to further prove his point by nipping at your lower lip.

With that you released the hold on his neck and began peeling his arms away from you. Without a single word you stood and moved away, straightening out your clothes. He looked up at you, confusion written all over his face. You flashed him your most innocent smile.

“Uh, why?” he asked, his voice on the edge of breathless.

“It’s not nice to tease people,” you smirked, picking up your belongings off of the ground. “Hopefully you learned your lesson.”

Poe watched you walk off and blinked several times, running a hand through his hair. He placed two fingers over his lips and moved them back and forth absent mindedly, trying to memorize in his mind how your lips had felt. When you looked back at him and saw he hadn’t moved an inch, you decided to get his attention.

“Poe, are you coming or not? I want to go see if any Sith Lords are on vacation.”


End file.
